The responsibilities of the Administration, Biostatistics, and Data Management Core include support of the individual projects, including their evaluation and integration into the program as a whole. This core will have overall fiscal and scientific responsibility for the entire U19 Project, including employment of key personnel to oversee the efficient running of the program. The specific responsibilities of the core are: 1. To convene all necessary meetings, including meetings of the Executive Committee, External Advisory Committee, and various meetings for scientific exchange. 2. To prepare reports to NCI as well as to fulfill internal reporting requirements. 3. To organize a one-day administrative and research meeting every six months to coordinate program efforts and facilitate informational exchange. 4. To coordinate quality control and quality assurance. 5. To control expenditures and maintain budget information. 6. To prepare all publications, including abstracts and manuscripts, resulting from this research. 7. To provide biostatistical support to all project personnel whenever needed. 8. To provide data management support. 9. To work with principal investigators, research nurses, and laboratory scientists in monitoring the data quality on a regular basis.